The present invention relates generally to candles and, more particularly, to decorative candles.
Many varieties of decorative candles have been produced. Different techniques have been used to provide a decorative appearance to these candles. One such technique involves placing a candle in a decorated votive. However, this involves using a candle along with an additional, and usually glass, votive. This method produces a heavy candle with the added cost of the additional material for the votive. Other techniques for producing decorative candles include placing flowers, herbs, candies, rocks, coffee beans, or other items within the outer portion of the candle so that they are visible as decoration. The decorative features of such candles and others have become usual and common. A need exists for a candle without a votive having unique decorative features.